


Kenma's Request

by dreamertechie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamertechie/pseuds/dreamertechie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma calls Kuroo wanting to go over to his place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Request

It all started with a phone call. A simple thing that happened far too often in Kuroo’s opinion. After two rings, he looked over to see who it was and saw Kenma’s name and picture fill up the screen and then proceeded to pick the device up and answer it. Since the caller was in fact the only person who could never annoy him, he let it slide.

“It’s me,” Kenma’s soft indifferent voice murmmered.

“I know Kenma,” he was about to say some smart ass comment, but then he remembered the person he was talking to so he thought better of it, “what do you need?”

“Can I come over…” the younger man asked, and if it wasn’t for the years of friendship, Kuroo wouldn’t have been able to hear the slight distress in his voice.

“You know you never have to ask. I’ll leave the door unlocked, just let yourself in when you get here.”

“Thanks Kuroo,” he replied and left the conversation at that.

Kuroo knew that Kenma didn’t like to be asked questions or have his requests questioned because over the years he had learned (and had some scars to prove it) that an unbothered Kenma, is a happy Kenma. So even if it was 3 a.m. and Kenma wanted to come over, Kuroo would let him. But thankfully, tonight it was only just past 8 p.m. and Kuroo was studying for his sociology test the next afternoon. Luckily he already knew almost all of the material so having his best friend of 13 years wasn’t going to distract him that much.

But who was he kidding. Kenma might be his best friend of 13 years but he is also the boy that he has been in love with for the past couple of years. So on the outside, Kuroo might look like he’s all put together, however he’s falling to pieces at the thought of Kenma coming over. Like always.

After a quick run of his apartment, straitening up and doing some of the spare dishes, he resumed his seat on the couch and picked up his text book and highlighter to continue doing what he was doing when Kenma originally called. Within a matter of minutes, the younger man knocked on the door, out of curiosity like he always does when he does this, and then called out his arrival.

“Kuroo, I’m here.”

“I’m in the living room,” the older man replied, trying to keep as much clam in his voice as possible.

The younger man walked in to the living room with a small book bag that was all too familiar to Kuroo, for it was the same bag that the blonde carried with him everywhere and was full of portable gaming systems, games, and snacks. He knew that Kenma had his priorities and that bag was number one on his list. Glancing up, Kuroo watched as the smaller man shuffled in and perched himself on the same couch as Kuroo himself.

Kenma sat facing the older man and leaned his back against the armrest as he dug through his bag to pick out whatever game he was going to play. When Kuroo heard the infamous jingle of the handheld startup, his hopes that Kenma had come over to talk or do something more, fizzled out. So he brought his legs up and tucked them under himself and resumed his studying. Ten minutes in, and he had read the same line at least two dozen times, his mind was going in every direction while his eyes only went in one; Kenma’s. It was driving him insane as to why the younger man wanted to come over and after making himself crazy he finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Kenma,” he said a little too loudly as he looked at him.

The younger man on the opposite end of the couch shrunk in on himself at the loud noise. Kuroo heard the game pause and then saw Kenma’s eyes peer up at him and he couldn’t help but think that he looked like a small animal who was terrified of being yelled at.

“Sorry,” he quickly apologized. “I’m just wondering why you wanted to come over here exactly, when all you’re going to do is play games by yourself.”

The blonde took a while to answer which was typical because Kuroo knew how Kenma liked to choose his words. “I didn’t want to be alone.”

Kuroo’s brain haulted and tried to process the information. “But then why… like I asked, why are you playing that thing by yourself?”

“When I walked in, I saw you were studying so I thought I shouldn’t distract you, therefore I started playing my game.”

Kuroo took a deep breath and upon exhaling his bangs fluttered. “Kenma, you just coming over here out of the blue is a distraction in and of itself,” he explained but regretted it as soon as he said it for Kenma’s neck and face started flushing.

“I-I’m s-sorry… I s-should go. I’ll leave right away,” the blonde stuttered as he gathered his bag and games.

“No, no Kenma,” Kuroo said frantically trying to get the younger man to settle down. “That’s not what I meant. I’m just-“ He took a minute to think of what he wanted to say. “I’m done with studying actually. I know you don’t like a lot of questions so I left you to your devices when you settled in, but I don’t know… you seem off or something. Is everything alright?”

Kenma fidgeted and suddenly became interested in the fraying edge of his backpack. When the minutes started passing by and the younger man had still yet to give a response, Kuroo sighed again and went back to looking over his text book.

“Look, you don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to. You know I won’t force you, but… you know… I’m here for you… no matter what.”

Kuroo’s mind started racing. He didn’t know what was wrong with his best friend and he could definitely tell something was up. And like always, his heart started aching as he watched from the corner of his eye, the internal struggle the younger man was having with himself, for when Kenma hurt, Kuroo did too.

“T-Tetsuro…”

At the sound of his name he whipped his head around to look at Kenma and saw the blonde chewing on his bottom lip as his gaze was face downwards.

 “W-Would you… Can I…” Kenma fumbled over his words until he took a deep breath and stood up taking the few steps that were between them. Not once looking at the older man, he picked up the book that was in Kuroo’s lap, setting it on the coffee table and then proceeded to take the place of the book by crawling into the older man’s lap.

Kuroo was frozen as he nestled into his larger form, burying his blonde head against his chest while his slight hands grasped tightly at his shirt. It took seconds, but it felt like years for Kuroo’s brain to finally kick in and wrap his arms around Kenma, who gave an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

“I just wanted you to hold me,” Kenma confessed as mumbled against his chest. “Is that alright?”

Kuroo used his strength to shift the younger man slightly and tucked Kenma’s head under his chin, making them both more comfortable.

“Of course.”

“Can we just stay like this for a while?”

“As long as you want, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> a simple drabble that popped into my head. i have a head canon that kenma likes to curl up into kuroo's lap without any explanation and just be held by kuroo, and the older man is all to willing to let him do it.


End file.
